Paper Airplanes
by PokemonGirl14
Summary: "My eyes went back to the wall, but I glanced over my left shoulder again. Kate was making.. paper airplanes. Paper airplanes? Is that all you make? ..."


**Bloop bloop I decided to do a one shot :P **

**also please check out my friend's story! it's his first fanfiction so please be nice and yeah :D link will be in my bio! **

**onto the story~**

* * *

><p>"This class is boring..." I muttered under my breath, tapping my pencil on my desk as I "listened" to Ms. April's lesson. I glanced over my shoulder and on my left was Kate Millers, this very socially awkward and quiet girl. Rhythmi says that she just needs to open up to more people, but by looking at this girl, who would want her? Not trying to be rude... maybe I could help her, but there's no way I would be able to talk to her. I tried once, but she just looked at me, and immediately went back to doing her work.<p>

My eyes went back to the wall, but I glanced over my left shoulder again. Kate was making.. paper airplanes.

Paper airplanes? Is that all you make? Pay attention to the lesson, at least.. well... I'm not the one who should be talking. Kate's eyes were full on focused on the small paper plane, inside the plane some words that I couldn't read.

"Now class," Ms. April clapped her hands twice, grabbing our attention. "I'm putting you all into pairs for this project." She walked to her desk, placing a light blue basket with pieces of paper in them. "You will all come up here and grab a slip of paper. Find someone who has the same number as you, and they'll be your assigned partner."

Everyone got out of their seat and placed their hands in the basket. Kate, stood at the end of the line, looking down at her feet. I wonder what's going on in her mind.. I turned and grabbed one of the small papers.

"Number 7." I mumbled, scanning the room.

"What number do you have, Keith?" Rhythmi asked, showing her number to me. "I got 4."

"Seven." I replied, shoving the piece of paper in my pocket.

"Aw." Rhythmi sighed. "Who has four?" She called out.

"I do." Isaac came forth and showed her the paper.

"Great!" Rhythmi smiled as her and Isaac walked off.

"Anyone have seven.?" I called out, and then waited for a response. I felt a small, light tap on my shoulder. I whirled around, and there was Kate, showing her number to mine. Seven.

"Oh.. Ah.. Um.. I guess you're my partner." I managed to spit out. She gave a small smile and nodded. My eyes widened at the scene. I have never seen a smile from her since she got here. It gave me a warm feeling ; I liked it. But how could I work with someone who doesn't even cooperate with other people..?

The next day, I told her that we should meet on the roof of the school. As I opened the door that led to the roof, I saw her, throwing paper airplanes into the sky. The wind flowing through her hair, as she let go of the last plane she had. She turned around, noticing my arrival.

"...Hello." She greeted in a soft voice, stepping down from the railing. I closed the door behind me, staring at her. She then looked down at the ground, as if she did something wrong.

"H-hello." I greeted back, smiling to assure that she didn't do anything wrong. She looked back up, and gave that same small smile she did yesterday. It warmed my heart once again, it really did feel nice to see a smile from her, even if it was a small one.

We sat down and discussed what we were going to do for our project.

"Hey..." I began.

"Ah.. um.. yes?" She stuttered, looking into my eyes right away.

"Why do you make paper airplanes?" I inquired. She didn't respond right away but instead looked at the ground as if she was thinking on how to answer that question.

"Oh.. I'm sorry.. if it's personal you don't have to answ-"

"I make paper airplanes," She took a deep breath and sighed. "I make them because... well, I wish I could be free like the airplanes..." She slowly said as I inched closer to hear her answer.

"They fly freely.. with the wind.. after someone has thrown them.." Kate's mouth quivered as she spoke. I wanted to stop her because I knew the question was hurting her, but she kept on going.

"I never had anyone to support me, give me hope, give me a push to go forward..." Her eyes started tearing, but quickly wiped her tears. "But.. it's my fault.. for pushing them away..."

I blinked and without thinking I reeled her in for a hug. I heard a sob and my shirt felt wet. Kate cried and hiccuped for a while before she stopped. I patted her head and didn't let go. I never knew that she felt like this... I mentally slapped myself for thinking rude stuff about her in the beginning, when all along she was hurt. We hugged for what seemed like forever, and I didn't want it to end...

A few days later, we began our project. We met on the roof where, again, she threw paper airplanes off the building and watched them fly with the wind. I always thought that sight was beautiful ; she was beautiful.

"What do you write in those paper airplanes?" I asked her as I wrote down words on our poster.

She looked down again, pondering how to answer the question. I stared at her for a while before she lifted her head. She opened to mouth, as if she was going to say something, but stared back at the ground.

"I..." She mumbled in a low voice. "I won't live long..."

My ears, I wondered if I heard that right.

"... What did you say..?" I asked, my voice shaky, my fist shaking as well.

"I won't live long.." She repeated quietly, poking the ground with her pencil.

"Why..." My voice drifted off.

"I have heart problems," Kate began, her voice hoarse. "I've had heart problems since I was a baby. The doctor said I wouldn't live long.." I was silent and I felt my nose burning ; my eyes began to become watery.

"That's why.. I've avoided making friends.. I knew I was going to die any day and I didn't want friends to worry over my death..." She stopped, running her fingers through her hair. "What I write in the paper airplanes are the things I've wished for in my life, what I wanted to do in my life, how I wanted to live my life.. if I didn't have heart problems."

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. All this time she was lonely because she was going to die. I didn't want her to die, I don't want her to feel pain, I don't want her to leave. My throat suddenly felt dry and I had the desire to punch myself. I am ashamed in myself for judging her before I got to know her.

"Then... How about I make those wishes come true?" I asked her, staring into her eyes. She looked shocked and then looked away from my gaze.

"I don't know if you can make them come true.." She muttered, having confusion in her tone.

"I will make them come true." I said determinedly. "Please tell me one of your wishes."

She was hesitant, but said, "I've always wanted to go to a fair.."

Crap... I know there's a fair going on in Pueltown, but how are we going to go? My mind had a brilliant idea.

"Heh.. then I promise I'll take you to a fair this Saturday." I smiled at her. Her depressed look turned into a bright smile. She started laughing and my heart tugged at the melody of her laughter. My face felt hot and my heart started pounding really fast. I'm glad I was able to make her happy.

That Saturday, I waited in the lounge area outside the dorms. Unlike many girls, she only took about ten minutes before she popped her head out the door. She was wearing a pink Peter Pan collared dress and her hair was not in her usual pigtails but instead a ponytail. I thought she looked very cute, I tried to hide the fact that I was blushing, though I'm not good at that at all.

"D-did you wait long?" She asked, tugging at her dress.

"No. Not at all." I replied with a smile. She looked back up to my gaze, and my heart skipped a beat when she did that. Okay... I'm starting to hate this feeling really bad.

"How are we going to go to the fair?" She inquired, tilting her head. "We aren't allowed to go anywhere on Saturdays.."

I grabbed her hand and dragged her as I ran down the stairs and out the door. "We're sneaking out." I mischievously grinned.

"B-but isn't that breaking the rules?" Kate gulped. "What if we get caught?!"

"No worries." I assured her, laughing. "I've done this plenty of times.. and I'm determined to make as many of your wishes you have come true."

We arrived at the fair around the afternoon and it was already packed. However, Kate didn't care at all. Her eyes were filled with excitement and joy. She dragged me around the fair, but I didn't mind at all because she was truly happy. Nothing is better than seeing her happy and laughing, and I believe that was the best gift that I have ever gotten in my damn life.

"Keith!" She called out, pointing up to the Ferris Wheel. "Can we please go on the Ferris Wheel?"

"Alright." I laughed as we climbed aboard the Ferris Wheel cart. I looked down and saw that our hands were so close to touching it made my heart pound and I suddenly became nervous. I looked back up at the overjoyed Kate, smiling at the beautiful sight that she had never seen before. I sat back, relaxing myself and took a deep breath. I slowly slipped my hand into hers. Damn.. I hope my palms aren't sweaty...

She looked down at our hands, and then back up at me. I shyly looked away, thinking "Please don't look at me with those eyes...". I felt her hand squeeze mine, locking our fingers in, then I looked back at her. She was smiling with tears in her eyes, it made me smile as well. I almost wanted to say "I love you, Kate.", but I guess that would've made things awkward. I still wish I could have told her at that moment.

Weeks flew by and we did the things that Kate wished to do in her life. We went roller skating, scuba diving, paint balling, and endless amounts of fun things, I cannot even list them all. I cherished all those moments, and she did, too.

We hung out on the roof, creating and throwing paper airplanes off the building. I wrote things that I wanted to do in my life and she wrote some more of her wishes, ones that were almost nearly impossible since we were only 16 at the time. I threw a final paper airplane that had "I love you, Kate." written on it. I looked over at Kate, who also threw her final paper airplane into the wind current.

"So, what did you write in yours, Keith?" She asked, smiling as we stepped down the railing.

"Nothing special.." I laughed as I wiped my finger across my nose.

"Tell meeeee!" She pouted, going on her tippy toes and begged.

"Maybe I'll tell you one day..." I said quietly, patting her head.

"Thank you so much.. for making so many of my wishes come true.." She said, bowing her head in respect. "W-what can I do to re pay you back for all you have done?"

I lifted her chin and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek. Most embarrassing thing I've done in my life, and my face felt red as a Cherri berry. I shook it off, quickly smiled and replied, "Just keep on smiling and laughing, because you look better with a smile."

The next day, we presented our poster to the class. It was filled with paper airplanes on the edges. Kate decided that she would present the story we wrote to the class, and all of our classmates were shocked to hear her voice. I grinned as I watched their expressions. They all eagerly listened to Kate and our story, which made me very happy.

The day after, she decided what her final wish was. She said, "I've always wanted to slow dance." That was an easy task to do, but slow dancing with Kate? Oh man, my heart would probably explode. However, it was for Kate and I will make sure my feelings won't get the best of me.

Easier said than done, right? Hngh..

Luckily, our school had a dance coming up and so I was prepared to make that night Kate's best night. I nervously paced back and forth, thinking how I would ask her. Gah, it's so simple! Just say 'Will you go to the dance with me?'! I stuffed my hands in my pockets and bowed my head down, over thinking.

"Hello, Keith." A familiar voice greeted me. I jumped and whirled around. It was Kate.

"Gah! Y-you startled me!" I gulped hard, covering my face with my left hand.

"O-oh." Kate's voice drooped. "I'm sorry. W-were you thinking about something?" She asked.

Without thinking, I blurted out, "Dance! M-me will go y-you?" After realizing what I said, I felt my face flush really bad mainly because I didn't use proper grammar in that sentence so I sounded really stupid. I lifted my face up and I saw Kate's face. She stared at me for a few seconds before she broke into a surprising laughter.

"Y-yes!" She said in between laughs. "Yes, I would love to go with you."

A week flew by like a breeze and before I knew it, it was the day of the dance. Well shit, my tuxedo is looking pretty plain and stupid. Ugh, what if I accidentally trip of if I accidentally trip her?! What if I spill punch all over her an-

"Keith!" Rhythmi waved a hand in front of my face.

"Gah!" I jumped back to reality. What was going on?

"Ah.. I bet you're nervous about the dance." Rhythmi smirked, catching on about why I was dozing off. I hate it when she's right.

"Shut up.." I muttered, rolling my eyes as I looked away from her gaze.

"Don't worry," She calmly assured. "Besides, THE ONE WHO SHOULD BE PANICKING IS ME!" She started hyperventilating like crazy and scratched her head like a madwoman.

"You're such a hypocrite." I blurt out.

"YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND GIRL LOGIC!" She screamed, obviously over acting. "GIRLS ALWAYS PANIC DURING THESE KINDS OF TIMES!"

I roll my eyes at the over-dramatic Rhythmi. I've dealt with her being like this before. My attention gazes towards the window as I tune out Rhythmi's yapping. I rested my chin on the palm of my hand as I thought. Does Kate act like this when she's nervous? Well, if she is, I bet she isn't as bad as Rhythmi is. I guess without realizing it, I fell asleep. In the vasts of darkness, I felt a warm hand touch my shoulder, shaking me as if I need to wake up. "Keith." it keeps on repeating. Wait is that Kate's voice?

"Keith."

"Huh?" I groggily open my eyes and in front of me was Kate, in a baby mint colored dress with her hair down and curled. I think my eyes started to widen? Woah...

"Oh good, you're awake." She laughed.

"What time is it?" I asked, scanning the room. It was dark, but the moonlight shining from the window provided some light in the room.

"12 am." Kate replied, double checking on her styler to make sure it was right.

Wait.. hold on a second.. the dance!

"T-the dance!" I blurted out, panicking as I scrambled to my feet. "I-is it over?!"

"Yeah." Kate nodded her head. Shit! I slowly sat back down on the couch. Shit...

"I'm sorry..." I managed to spit out, my voice cracking. Damn.. I feel so bad.

"I don't mind, you shouldn't apologize." She quietly said as she sat down next to me. I looked over at her, then without thinking, I put my hand on top of hers, just like on the Ferris Wheel.

"Keith?"

I went down on my knees and held her hand. "I'm sorry I couldn't be your actual date for the dance, I truly am... However, may I still have this dance?" I felt her hand grip onto mine. It was quite, um, embarrassing to do that, heh... But it felt wonderful to dance with her, I didn't want it to end. I never wanted any of the moments we had to end.

(x)x(x)x(x)x(x)x(x)x(x)

"Keith! Hurry up the graduation ceremony is about to start soon!" Rhythmi called out.

"I'm coming!" I called back, looking in the mirror and adjusting my tie. My eyes shifted to my styler, and a picture of me.. and her. Right next to the picture was her styler. I slowly grabbed her styler and the picture, and placed them in a small bag that I carried. Grabbing my grad hat, I guess this was goodbye to this school.

"Keith, lets go." Isaac and Ponte poked their heads through the dorm doors.

"Alright I'm ready." I told them, putting the picture in the bag once again.

"Why are you wearing a bag while graduating?" Isaac inquired, pointing at the bag.

I looked at the ground. "Because she'll be graduating with us." I felt my nose burning and my eyes watering, then I felt a pat on my back.

"Don't cry yet. Save those tears for when we graduate." Ponte smiled, assuring that it's going to be okay.

At that graduation ceremony, we all threw our caps in the air... and we threw paper airplanes as well. Memories of Kate replayed in my head, from the first time we met, to the moments in class, to the fair, and to the dance.. everything felt like it happened just yesterday, where does the year go..? Kate, do you remember when we first met? Do you remember when we decided to run in the hallways and get detentions together? Remember all the fun moments we had..? Will you always remember me.? After the ceremony, I went to the roof, and stood on the very same spot where I first saw Kate standing. I reached for a piece of paper in my pocket, and made a quick paper airplane. I wrote on it, 'Kate, we graduated, aren't you happy? I really miss you, and I love you.". I threw the paper airplane off into the vast sky. I looked up at the sky, and a nice nostalgic breeze pasts by. I sigh as I step off the railing. Turning around to leave, I noticed something on the ground. My eyes widened as I stepped closer to it.

It was a paper airplane.

Inside the plane was a familiar hand writing, saying 'I love you'.

And that's when I realized..

This is Kate's paper airplane..


End file.
